Dominating Will
by MommyBare
Summary: dominating sexual pleasure. If you are at all sensitive to this type of story or controlling situations please DO NOT read. This is a side story from a situation from my story Color of Change where Ryan mentions that Sonny was a Greek Dom. Sonny and Will both consent to experiment with this role playing fun. Sonny takes complete control of his WILLing husband.


**This is a story about dominating sexual pleasure. If you are at all sensitive to this type of story or controlling situations please DO NOT read. This is a side story from a situation from my story **_**Color of Change**_** where Ryan mentions that Sonny was a Greek Dom. Sonny and Will both consent to experiment with this role playing fun. The fun they can have when Sonny takes complete control of his WILLing husband***this is purely for pleasure; no boys were injured in the making of this story ;)*** **

**A few terms for you virgin (hehe!) readers to the domination lifestyle (not all in story but worth the explanation).**

**Dom (Dominant): **The person who demonstrates full control in the relationship.

**Submissive(Sub): **the person that agrees to be dominated. This person must obey (consensually) the rules that the dominant sets up. Failure to listen or obey can result in punishment of the Dom choosing.

**Limits:** Areas that the Dom and sub both agree are either allowed or not allowed.

**Safeword:** A word agreed upon by both to use in case a certain activity needs to cease.

**Spanking/hitting:** not for abuse but for sexual pleasure from stimulated pain. Can use object to hit: belts, hand, whips, flogger, and more

**Blindfold:** Shield the eyes to heighten touch and pleasure.

**Restraints: **commonly used to still arms and legs. Commonly used restrains can include: rope, handcuffs, ties, ribbon.

**Music:** a common method of intimidation and satisfaction during

**Hot oil: **Warm to skim the skin and heighten nerves. Sometimes candle wax is used.

**Sex toys**: In a M/M story (like this) commonly used toys can included but not limited to. Butt plugs, anal beads, cock rings, vibrators.

***Exclaimer: just because it's mentioned doesn't mean that it will be used. Remember this is a role play and the Dom is meant to be controlling and arrogant (sometimes mean). **Please do not try this at home. It's a work of fiction for our entertainment. Anything like this should be CONSENSUAL! I have no idea if this is how it really works but it reads good lol. With that said….Please enjoy **_**DOMINATING WILL**_***

Sonny sits at the desk while Will gets the Ari ready to take to her moms. He is deep in thought and completely glued to the computer screen. Will buckles Ari in the stroller and places the overnight bag in the bottom.

"Ok, I'm taking Ari to Gabi's for the night." Will says and Sonny doesn't react. "Sonny! Did you hear me?"

"Oh, yeah sorry baby. Tell Gabi I said hi. Love you Ari." Sonny says but doesn't take his eyes off the screen.

Will curious about what is keeping Sonny's attention; walks behind Sonny and places his hands on his shoulders. He peeks to the screen.

"What are you reading Mr. Kiriakis?" Will's eyes get large. The screen was a book on role playing and dominating sex. Sonny shyly shrugs his shoulders against Will's hands. "Are you actually thinking about what Ryan said the other day?"

"Well, kind of. It seems fun." He turns to face Will. "But it would have to be something we both want to do."

"You want to be the Dom; my Dom?" Will's eyes darken and he leans into Sonny's lips for a kiss.

"Mhhhm actually I've been thinking about it for days and I think I really want to try it." He pulls Will on his lap. "Would you be interested in being my Sub?"

"Well I wouldn't want someone else doing that" Will jokes. "I have some running to do after I drop Ari off. Why don't you text me the information and I will read it. So I know everything that's involved."

"Ok, then maybe you'll come home to a surprise tonight" Sonny smacks his behind as he stands up. "Watch for my texts."

"Ok, be back later. Love you Son!"

"Love you too baby!" Sonny smiles and goes back to his research. He wants to make sure Will and he will enjoy this. There has to be limits, rules, and more importantly he has to learn to channel his inner Greek Dom. Shouldn't be too hard the Kiriakis blood runs in him; they are a controlling line!

Sonny skims line per line of a well-known Dom book. He's not familiar with some of the things listed and is simply not interested in others; _fisting, fuck no! _ He says out loud as he read a graphic story on anal fisting. He pulls a pad of paper out of the drawer and starts making a list of do and don'ts.

Scanning the internet and he pulls a website titled _Self-help for want to be Doms!_ He couldn't help but laugh at the title but was still intrigued to click the link. It was actually very informative and easy to read.

_First step and probably the most important: Make sure all parties consent to all activities that will happen. That all parties understand the risks and importance of safety. That all parties know this is a role that is being played and not to be used to hurt or disable a person physically (simply know your LIMITS). _

_As the role of the Dominant it is important to always stay in "Character". You hold the power in the situation and you __**SHOULD**__ take advantage of the new found power. The sub will look for direction and you must provide…..NEVER break character unless the safeword or other stuff that is discussed between the parties is mentioned._

"Interesting; I'm going to send this to Will" He copied and pasted several pages of the website so Will knows all that is involved and sends it to Will's email then dropped Will a text saying to check his email.

A few minutes go by and Sonny's phone beeps with a text

**Will: Interesting. It doesn't sound that bad. Hmmm ;)**

** Sonny: I didn't think so. But we would have to discuss limits**

** Will: Ummm….Limits?**

** Sonny: what's allowed and not**

** Will: Well you're the one that's been googling all morning so what is there to do!**

** Sonny: ANYTHING I WANT YOU TOO! ;)**

** Will: Funny….SIR!**

** Sonny: I like that! WILLIAM! **

** Will: Ok, so like what for real.**

** Sonny: Let me list some stuff and you say yes or no. remind you this is what I want to do to you, not you to me! ;) POWER IS MINE TONIGHT baby!**

** Will: Whoa there SIR….I haven't agreed yet.**

** Sonny: But you will!**

** Will: The list SIR! ;)**

** Sonny: Toys (anal toys, vibrators), spanking, restraints, taking orders, oral pleasure (THIS WILL HAPPEN ANYWAY MY LOVE) gagging, blindfolding, and another surprise I am not telling but you WILL love it! All of these are just suggestions; just want to know what you think! Oh and fisting ;) AND OF COURSE FUCKING! **

**Sonny pushes send and waits. He put fisting in as a joke and is laughing so hard right now.**

** Will: HELL NO TO THE FISTING. Did that once and it hurt like hell! ;)**

** Sonny: WHAT! With who WILL! **

** Will: LOL I'm just joking Son! But still HELL no. All the other stuff seems ok….not the gagging though. And spanking only in the moment! Nothing hard please!**

** Sonny: LOL you will get punished for that joke later my love! ;) with approval of the spanking which you just gave. This is for fun and our pleasure so of course no one gets hurt. Promise. Nothing really painful or rough(bad rough not good rough lol). So are you game to role play with me, baby?**

** Will: Yes, this actually has my cock twitching right now.**

** Sonny: Wow, well maybe you need to come home so I can take care of that for you!**

** Will: Tempting but I have that lunch meeting and then a conference with the publishers today so I won't be home until at least 7. Is that ok?**

** Sonny: That is perfect. Gives me time to set up and get things I need! THINGS I NEED TO CONTROL YOU TONIGHT! You better be ready to fully play Will! OBEY me in everyway! **

** Will: OMG Sonny I'm literally getting hard reading that. Stop people are starting to stare at my panting ;) I'm yours to do with as you please! I'll talk to you later. Love you my Greek Dom!**

** Sonny: LOL. Thank you Will for doing this for me! I am so excited. LITERALLY! Love you too! **

Sonny puts his phone in his pocket and heads out the door to get the things he needs for this intimate evening. He shuffles in and out of stores to purchase bag and bags full of special things to use on and for Will tonight.

He heads back home and starts to set up. He clears out the spare room upstairs and covers the bed in a dark burgundy satin sheet. He places a folding table against the wall and covers with the same colored sheet. He meticulously lays out all the items he wishes to use tonight and overs them all with a black sash so Will can't see until they are used. He blackens the room by covering the windows with a black sheet and then lights up the room with several white and red candles. He sets up his Ihome getting ready to play the music he has picked out to add to the night. Lastly he puts together a leather "S" shaped chair that he purchased today. It's a beautiful chair and should be fun to use tonight, but can be used anytime for relaxing. He looks around and get really excited. He calls Will.

"Hey baby. I can't wait for you to get home. Everything is almost ready."

"Oh, yeah. I should be there in an hour or less"

"When you get here wait down stairs. I'll meet you."

"Ok, so what are we doing?"

"Oh, William and ruin the surprise! Are you sure you're willing to do this?"

"Yes…I will do as you ask SIR!"

"You make me really happy Will. Thank you"

"You can thank me tonight"

"Maybe if you're good…" Sonny chuckles "Remember I will play the role so if it gets to be too much just ask me to stop. Oh we should pick a safeword!"

"Safeword?" Will questions

"Yes, a word to know when to stop or whatever. Something I'll know you're serious. Pick one"

"Oh shit Sonny…..I don't know. Puppy"

"Puppy? We're playing a role playing game and you say puppy! Something a little more erotic but nothing we'll say normally so I'll know it's **the** word."

Will starts to laugh "Vagina" He is laughing so hard.

"William Horton-Kiriakis! What?"

"Well you said nothing we would normally say in the bedroom!" He's laughing "Sorry ok, ok! How about powder?"

"Powder, hmmm ok that's good. So when or if you need to stop all you say is powder or stop and I will. Other than that you are MINE to do with as I please. You will obey me WILLIAM."

"I can't wait to serve you Sir! Ok but I have to go people are already looking at me from saying vagina. I'll see you in a few. Later" They laugh

"Later baby."

Sonny takes his bag and goes to take a shower and get ready. He's really into this. He dries his wet hair and then gels it to a sexy spike in the front. He rubs some cologne on his chest and then puts on a white crisp shirt. He buttons just the middle leaving the top and bottom hung free. He pulls on a pair of black sleek pants, no underwear and no socks. The bare feet add to the look. He looks at the time and Will should be back any minute now. He looks into the bathroom mirror at the character he has put on "Ok, Kiriakis you have this. Now go take control of your man."

Sonny waits patiently with anticipation for Will to get home. Almost on cue of the time that Will said he would be home he walks through the door. Sonny stands and Will breaths in deep at the sight.

"Wow, Son. Uh you look incredibly sexy!"

Sonny slowly walks to him and kisses his lips. "So do you"

"No, I mean it. Wow! Maybe we can skip the Dom and just do it here on the couch!" Will's lips curl in a sexy half smile as he looks Sonny up and down. Will grabs Sonny tight and kisses him running his tongue thoroughly through his mouth.

"I don't think you're getting off that easy. I put a lot of work into this. You're mine; ALL MINE to do with as I PLEASE. You're still game right?"

"Oh, yeah." Will looks around anxiously

"It's upstairs. Everything we need for the evening is upstairs. I just want to make sure that when we go upstairs you understand that I'm going to play this role HARD! And WELL!"

"I can't wait!"

"Ok, so if I'm mean…"

"Sonny I read the article I know what is involved. Now dominate me!"

"Ok!" Sonny's eyes darken with desire. He kisses Will "I love you"

"I love you too"

"Leave your shoes here" Will does as he is asked. Sonny takes Will's hand and leads him up the stairs to the spare bedroom. "So entering this I am no longer Sonny. You will address me as sir and you will obey me so I can please both of us." He pulls Will into a kiss. Will cock rubs on Sonny's thigh. "A little anxious William?" Will raises his eyebrows and nods. "In good time my love, now come!" He opens the bedroom of lust as he was calling it. Will takes in the sight of the candles and the room.

"Wow, this is awesome Sonny"

"Excuse me" Sonny slams the door and Will jumps from the noise. "My name William! You will call me sir if you want me to please you!" Sonny is so serious.

"Yes Sir! This place is wow…."

"You like aye." Sonny pushes play on the iPod and a harsh, dark, instrumental piece starts to play. He walks over to Will and grazes his fingers slowly around him; examining as he circles his prey for the evening. Will starts to talk and Sonny pushes his finger next to Will's lips. "Hush, you will talk when given permission or asked a question and of course to use any safeword. Understand!" Will nods with a grin on his face.

"I asked you a question" Sonny swats his ass with his palm. Will gasps and his erection grows. "Answer the question, do you understand?"  
"Yes sir" Will is fighting a laugh

"Very good William." Sonny turns and Will laughs "Is something funny?"

"No sir" Will is smirking trying not to laugh

"You look like this is funny. Nothing about this is funny William!" Sonny smacks his ass again and Will groans than busts out laughing.

"I'm sorry you're just so good at this. It's kind of creepy." Will watches Sonny's eyes that darken; he never leaves character and stares at Will with intimidating eyes "creepy good Son, Sonny…I mean SIR." He huffs and relaxes and the school boy giggles go away.

"All done with the childish grins William?"

"Yes sir"

"Good because I have plans that need a man that's willing to give me what I want. You're _**that**_ man aren't you?"

"Yes, God, yes sir!" Will sighs as Sonny runs his hands down his thighs.

"Ok, first things first" Sonny turns and goes over to the S chair and sits "I need you naked, strip…slowly so I enjoy the show William!"

Will does as he is asked and unbuttons his shirt. Throwing it to the corner of the room and then slips off his jeans and socks; leaving his boxer briefs. He stands tall and looks at Sonny with an erotic look and slowly lowers his boxers turning so Sonny can enjoy every angle. Will stands alone, exposed, and his cock hard. Sonny stands and slowly walks around taking in the view. "You have a beautiful body William; the things I want to do to this body." Sonny stands flush against his back; nibbles lightly on his shoulders and neck. He moves to the front of Will and kisses his lips than runs his fingertips over his chest and down to his cock. "You're so hard already William. What will I do with you?" Will goes to touch Sonny and he smacks his hands "No touching; only when told William. Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes" Will says through a pant of desire. Sonny gives and evil grin and pulls Will to the bed. There is a square shaped cloth covered step next to the bed. Will laughs "Is this Ari's bed step?"

Sonny grins "I covered the princesses William now kneel on the step. Lean over the bed; arms straight out on the bed!" Sonny circles his palms over Will's ass. Will reaches his arm back to caress Sonny's thigh. "Oh no William arms stay on the bed or I'll tie them to the posts of the bed, understand me!"

"Yes" Will says through a smile.

"Oh, William" He trails his hand down Will's spin stopping at his hips. Will moans and his breathing picks up "You are here for me to do as I please and I am going to enjoy every minute of this." He leans over and trails his spine with his kiss. Will arches as his lips press his hot skin. Sonny stands tall behind Will's arched body; his bare feet on both sides of Will. "William I want you to express what you're saying; I need you to talk while I do this."

"Do what?" Will asks his voice husky. He hears a rattle of plastic and starts to arch up to see what Sonny has behind him.

Sonny presses his hand down on Will "Oh no William. Stay there or I'll tie you to the bed! Don't you trust me?" Sonny leans kissing the top of Will's ass.

"Yes sir with all my heart"

"Aren't you sweet William!" he circles his palms on Will's waiting ass. Sonny lowers so he's kneeling with Will's legs between his knees; Will ass in direct view. He spreads a generous amount of lube onto Will's opening; Will gasps with excitement and from the cold. "You ok?" Will nods. Sonny caresses him once more and then pulls a string of beads to Will's opening rubs them down his spine to his opening once more. "These are anal beads and I'm going to put them in you and make you come when I choose. Understand!"

"Yes" Will moans. The red plastic balls are a little smaller than the size of a golf ball and there are four strung together. Sonny leans over Will's still body and places them on the bed next to his face so he can see what they look like. "Open your mouth William" Will does as he is asked and Sonny push one in at a time. "Suck, they need to be wet." Will's mouth waters and the balls get a coating of his lubricant on them. "Good, let go" Sonny runs them down his spine and takes his place again at Will's back end. Gently Sonny pushes the first ball past Will's tight muscle. Will pants and Sonny pushes the second. It's a strange but welcome feeling. The third stretches and Will almost wonders if the fourth will fit, but Sonny kiss and sucks around his opening. Relaxing his muscle with the touch of his tongue. Will's cock twitches with desperation. The last ball enters Will. "You ok?" Sonny ask

"Hell, yes" Will says and pushes back onto Sonny.

"Aren't you eager William! Not so fast" He stands up and smacks Will's ass hard. Will flinches and then moans. Sonny stands tall taking in the view of his man sprawled over the bed, bent over for his taking. Sonny takes his palm and circles it over Will's opening causing the balls to move and Will gasps, then he spanks him hard again and then stops abruptly.

"Don't stop" Will cries

"Oh William….you are here for me remember" Sonny moves and then walks to the S chair and sits. "Crawl to me, make sure not to move the balls". Will carefully crawls on hand and knee to his man then stands on his knees in front of Sonny. "Good boy!" Sonny grins then unzips his pants and pulls out his fully erect cock. "You're going to angle yourself so I get a good view of your ass while you pleasure me." Sonny strokes his own cock "Suck William" he orders and Will lowers down on him takes him all the way in his mouth. Sonny takes a deep breath in with satifcation and feathers Will's hair while he works him. "Your mouth is amazing William, fuck!" Sonny reaches his hand and rubs over Will's ass causing the balls to move inside him. Will groans. "Does it feel good?" Will whispers yes still not taking his mouth off Sonny. "Stroke yourself William. I want to see you please yourself, but don't cum. I will make you cum; ONLY ME!" Will lowers his hand and strokes his hard seeping cock. "Oh shit William what you can do with that tongue" he shifts into his mouth and yells; Will swallows the warm salty reward. "You did good William….maybe you need to be rewarded for that! Do you think you need a reward?"

"Yes"

"Don't stop pleasing yourself. I want to see you" Sonny gets up, Will's hand still working his own cock slowing every time he gets the urge. Sonny wants to get him to cum. "Lean over the chair the way you were on the bed, except one hand on your cock." Will positions panting with desire. Sonny lowers behind him on his knees. He rubs over his ass; messaging his entrance with his thumb. The sensation of the balls inside Will is remarkable. "Stroke your cock harder William; I want to see the desperation" Will does moaning in a desperate need to cum. "are you close? I can tell you are" Sonny pushes his thumb in slightly causing the balls to engage up. "AH!" Will mutters. Another push a little tighter in. "Fuck" Will screams. "Please!"

"Please what William? Do you want to cum?"

"Yes" Will mutters barely audible from the pleasure he is feeling. "Please sir!" Will shifts back onto Sonny's thumb causing vibrations inside him. "I'm cumming" and with that announcement Sonny pushes his thumb in one last time and pulls out each ball one by one while Will screams in his orgasm.

"How was that William?"

"Oh, wow" Will falls to the chair in exhaustion.

"I hope you're not complete spent William. I haven't even fucked you yet and I will FUCK you hard; I have big plans for that." Will raises his eyebrows; his breathing heavy. "Are you still up for that? This was just to hold us both over."

"Yes, after that I can't wait to see what you have planned for me sir"

"For who William? This is for me. I have control of when the pleasure comes and when you _**CUM**_. It's very rewarding. Stand! Come!" he stands and holds his hand out to Will. Will stands and grabs his hand. Sonny pulls him to the bed and pushes him onto the king sized mattress. "The nights just began William!"

**OK so this is more than a one shot story…..Do you want more my friends or is it too much? What do you think….comment, review what you think of it, tell me YOU want more! I have more…..just want to make sure you want to read it. Call it a control thing (LOL JK! Or am I) ;) Sonny had big plans. YES OR NO! **


End file.
